parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elk
The elk (Cervus canadensis) is also called the wapiti, a Native American word meaning "light-colored deer." Elk are related to deer but are much larger than most of their relatives. A bull (male) elk's antlers may reach 4 feet (1.2 meters) above its head, so that the animal towers 9 feet (2.7 meters) tall. Bull elk lose their antlers each March, but they begin to grow them back in May in preparation for the late-summer breeding season. In early summer, elk migrate to high mountain grazing grounds where the cows (females) will give birth. Each cow typically has a single calf, which can stand by the time it is 20 minutes old. During the late summer breeding season the bugling of bull elk echoes through the mountains. These powerful animals strip the velvet off their new antlers using them in violent clashes that determine who gets to mate with whom. Males with the bigger antlers, typically older animals, usually win these battles and dominate small herds. In the winter, wapiti reconvene into larger herds, though males and females typically remain separate. The herds return to lower valley pastures where elk spend the season pawing through snow to browse on grass or settling for shrubs that stand clear of the snow cover. Roles * It played Topi in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They played Sarge and the soldiers (Along with American Bison, Pronghorns, Mustangs and Caribous) in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Edmontonia in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Iguanodon in YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Dweeb in We're Back!: A Pleistocene Animal's Story Gallery File 167321 0 roosevelt elk.jpg elk-wallpaper-4.jpg 0228f3a3b557305ea75629007168e75a.jpg North American Elk.jpg Bull_elk.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-609.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Elk.jpeg.png JEL Elk.png Elk ape planet.jpg LG Elk.png IMG 2815.JPG Elkin.png|Arthur (1969-2018) Schoolhouse rock four legged zoo animals 3.png E3.png Star meets Elk.png UTAUC Elks.png Evan Almighty Elks.png Buck_and_Fawn_Menu.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? A.L.E.X..jpeg S.W.I.P.E.R..jpeg Books 98F807DD-D451-4371-933B-E04F14005C29.jpeg 27D5A6E4-440A-4A53-847A-0C2811CCCC18.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 548D88F5-E9DD-4F46-991F-5B454852A4AF.jpeg FE3B45DD-BF48-4F86-A49C-1B2AEE559B91.jpeg 9D530C0D-F623-4557-9100-BCC1648E248F.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg D8482038-4116-4D5E-AB83-06F9A11E80B2.jpeg E427F5C1-2D93-40F8-928E-A9536A1BC7E4.jpeg See Also * Whitetail Deer * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philipine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Moose * Caribou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Cervids Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Montgomery Zoo Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:African Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Dr. Seuss Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals